Display content, which includes text, images, video, sounds, and other content elements, is commonly seen in public and private places. Large amounts of content are created and presented at electronic displays, such as electronic menu boards, electronic billboards, cellular phones, tablet computers, laptops, etc. Many electronic displays use content created by people, where can be highly labor intensive.